Kamrian Alliance
(Fictionalised SG-7-as-prominent-team dimension ('SG7PT')) Background The Kamrian Alliance consists of a group of like-minded peoples spread across several local star-systems, that had once quickly managed to establish a small empire in a short space of time. The Alliance originated from the planet of Al-Esna in the Gamarrian System, where the original race of people known as the Kamrians, descended almost directly from the peoples of ancient Egypt on the Tau'ri homeworld, advanced quickly in terms of technology. This was accelerated following the defeated invasion of the minor Goa'uld system lord Vretas'el, one-hundred-and-fifty years before the Tau'ri's discovery of the Stargate. Appropriating the designs of the disabled Ha'tak of Vretas'el's for their own vessels, the first Kamrians built a great fleet under their Emperor, Menes, and began to carve out an empire in the nearest star-systems. However, before long the system lord Tu'tankh discovered the Kamrians, and saw them as an ideal vehicle through which to launch his own assaults on rival system lords. Until that point, sixty years before the Tau'ri's discovery of the Stargate, Tu'tankh had been relatively smaller in power than his rivals, but despite his apparent weaknesses in contrast to the growing Kamrian Empire, he presented himself to them in his god-like manner, and promised them riches and power greater than any other lord could offer, and they were taken in by his promises and he became their new figurehead. However, within the year Tu'tankh had managed to conquer enough new systems in order to raise a rival army of Jaffa, through which he used to conquer Al-Esna and the surrounding systems on his own terms, thus bringing the Kamrians more closely into his will and strangling their independence in the process. Emperor Dedumose rebelled against Tu'tankh's new regime, declaring him a false god. The Kamrian armies then divided, with many joining Tu'tankh's cause, and the rebellion was sharply put down. After this period of civil war, the Kamrians became a more scattered, haphazard force of peoples, with many new rebellious factions forming. The main crux of the former Kamrian Empire, however, remains as the executive sphere known as the 'Grand Temple', with an elected leader acting merely as a puppet to Tu'tankh's will. It is this upper tier of the Alliance's power that sets out the laws from central Al-Esna, and holds the majority of the fleet on its database. However, all tiers of the Alliance underneath are rather more loosely organised and often unreliable when the call to war in Tu'tankh's name is made. Tu'tankh would often make boast to his intergalactic rivals that he held a large army of disciplined elites - citing the Kamrians - despite the realities of disorganisation that plagued the ranks of the Alliance. At the time of the 'death' of Tu'tankh by the Tau'ri, much of the Kamrian Alliance had already fallen apart, with the Grand Temple having been largely decimated in the wars against Sotek. This led to further disintegration and disarray within the Alliance, which had been virtually separated from servitude to Tu'tankh following mass losses to Sotek's Kivh-borne fleets. Kamrian Warfleet All Kamrian warships are named after ancient leaders from their ancestral civilisation on the Tau'ri homeworld, such as were propagated by the Kamrian leaders themselves on Al-Esna. The eponymous Menes Class Battleship was re-named the Tu'tankh following the system lord's acceptance as the god of the Alliance's peoples. Menes Class Battleship: Names: Tu'tankh, Amunhotep, Semerkhet, Senedj Dimensions: Length: 2355m/ Width: 1125m/ Height: 940m Armament: 12 Ion Torpedo Banks/ 8 Phase Banks/ 10 Secondary Phase Cannons Defence: Goa'uld Shields/ Naquadah/Sarilium Hull Power/Proplusion: Naquadah Hyperdrive/ 3 Sublight Engines/ 2 Secondary Engines Other Features: Cloaking Device/ Communication System/ Self-Destruct Capacity: 600 (50 Kamrian Officers/ 200 High Guard/ 350 Troops) Hotepsekhemwy Class Battleship: Names: Neferka, Sipta, Nikara, Neferkahor, Senusret, Senusret II Dimensions: Length: 1840m/ Width: 950m/ Height: 685m Armament: 10 Ion Torpedo Banks/ 6 Phase Banks/ 12 Secondary Phase Cannons Defence: Goa'uld Shields/ Naquadah/Sarilium Hull Power/Proplusion: Naquadah/Torgan Hyperdrive/ 3 Sublight Engines/ 2 Secondary Engines Other Features: Communication System/ Self-Destruct Capacity: 500 (40 Kamrian Officers/ 180 High Guard/ 280 Troops) Khufu Class Battlecruiser: Names: Sobekneferu, Semenkare, Arakhotep, Renseneb, Khendje, Merneferre Ay Dimensions: Length: 1130m/ Width: 550m/ Height: 420m Armament: 10 Phase Banks/ 12 Secondary Phase Cannons Defence: Torgan Shields/ Naquadah/Sarilium Hull Power/Proplusion: Naquadah/Torgan Hyperdrive/ 4 Sublight Engines/ 3 Secondary Engines Other Features: Communication System/ Self-Destruct Capacity: 340 (30 Kamrian Officers/ 100 High Guard/ 210 Troops) Mentuhotep Class Cruiser: Names: Antuhotep, Bakhnare, Scarmantiri, Mentuhotep, Antef Dimensions: Length: 730m/ Width: 375m/ Height: 200m Armament: 14 Type-2 Phase Banks/ 16 Secondary Type-4 Phase Cannons Defence: Torgan Shields/ Naquadah/Sarilium Hull Power/Proplusion: Torgan Hyperdrive/ 4 Sublight Engines/ 4 Secondary Engines Other Features: Communication System/ Self-Destruct Capacity: 250 (20 Kamrian Officers/ 70 High Guard/ 160 Troops) Amenemhat Class Cruiser: Names: Nebufhore, Webenre, Yakubher, Salitis, Setuniri Dimensions: Length: 725m/ Width: 370m/ Height: 190m Armament: 14 Type-2 Phase Banks/ 16 Secondary Type-4 Phase Cannons Defence: Torgan Shields/ Naquadah/Sarilium Hull Power/Proplusion: Torgan Hyperdrive/ 5 Sublight Engines/ 4 Secondary Engines Other Features: Communication System/ Self-Destruct Capacity: 240 (15 Kamrian Officers/ 60 High Guard/ 165 Troops) Sobekhotep Class Light Cruiser: Names: Nebiriau, Amunakh, Sobekhemsaf, Kamose, Hatshepsut Dimensions: Length: 600m/ Width: 255m/ Height: 180m Armament: 16 Type-4 Phase Banks/ 18 Flak Cannons Defence: Torgan Shields/ Sarilium Hull Power/Proplusion: Torgan Hyperdrive/ 3 Sublight Engines/ 2 Secondary Engines Other Features: Communication System/ Self-Destruct Capacity: 190 (15 Kamrian Officers/ 35 High Guard/ 140 Troops) Khamudi Class Destroyer: Names: Horemheb, Radunakhor, Merneptah... Dimensions: Length: 350m/ Width: 105m/ Height: 90m Armament: 12 Type-4 Phase Banks/ 14 Flak Cannons Defence: Torgan Shields/ Sarilium Hull Power/Proplusion: Torgan Hyperdrive/ 3 Sublight Engines/ 2 Secondary Engines Other Features: Communication System/ Self-Destruct Capacity: 120 (10 Kamrian Officers/ 25 High Guard/ 85 Troops) Sobekemsaf Class Frigate: Names: Tausret, Siptah, Pami... Dimensions: Length: 340m/ Width: 100m/ Height: 85m Armament: 10 Type-4 Phase Banks/ 12 Flak Cannons Defence: Torgan Shields/ Sarilium Hull Power/Proplusion: Torgan Hyperdrive/ 2 Sublight Engines/ 2 Secondary Engines Other Features: Communication System/ Self-Destruct Capacity: 120 (10 Kamrian Officers/ 25 High Guard/ 85 Troops) Shabaka Class Frigate: Names: Shoshenq, Tefnakht, Necho... Dimensions: Length: 330m/ Width: 90m/ Height: 75m Armament: 10 Type-4 Phase Banks/ 12 Flak Cannons Defence: Torgan Shields/ Sarilium Hull Power/Proplusion: Torgan Hyperdrive/ 2 Sublight Engines/ 2 Secondary Engines Other Features: Communication System/ Self-Destruct Capacity: 120 (10 Kamrian Officers/ 25 High Guard/ 85 Troops) Psamtik Class Long-Rage Bomber: Names: Ahmose Convoy, Xerxes Convoy, Hakor Convoy... Dimensions: Length: 100m/ Width: 45m/ Height: 30m Armament: 12 Epotun Bomb Ports/ 8 Flak Cannons Defence: Type-2 Torgan Shields/ Sarilium Hull Power/Proplusion: Torgan Hyperdrive/ 1 Sublight Engines/ 2 Secondary Engines Other Features: Communication System/ Self-Destruct Capacity: 40 (5 Kamrian Officers/ 10 High Guard/ 25 Troops) Thutmose Class Fighter: ('Sand-Missile'): Names: Artaxerxes Squadrons 1-8, Taharqa Squadrons 1-5, Siamun Squadrons 1-5... Dimensions: Length: 12m/ Width: 2.5m/ Height: 3m Armament: 2 Flak Cannons Defence: Type-6 Torgan Bio-Shielding/ Type-2 Sarilium Hull Power/Proplusion: 1 Torgan Engine/ 1 Contingency Thruster Other Features: Communication System/ Ejector Seat Capacity: 1 (1 Kamrian Troop/Pilot)